


bad guy

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Based on a Billie Eilish Song, Cheating, M/M, Sexual Content, Song: Bad Guy (Billie Eilish), Yuzuru's neck should be illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: He can't hide his smile when he sees him, neckline so low his work of art is there for everyone to see.Purplish or red, big or small. Teeth.Who's the bad guy now?





	bad guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-ho hello!! Another one!! Yep, this is the other Billie Eilish inspired fic I told you guys about. This one is to her song '[bad guy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyDfgMOUjCI)' and it's such a great song to write a bad kind of Yuzu.
> 
> Same warning as usual, English is not my first language and all of that. Might recheck this for typos later, but for now I wanted to post it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Bruises, on both my knees for you_  
_Don't say thank you or please_  
_I do what I want when I'm wanting to_

His knees truly ache, and it has nothing to do with skating. It’s not an unfamiliar feeling, just like the cock fucking his throat is a well-known one. He loves the way it feels, to have him believe he’s in control, that Yuzuru is doing this because he wants him to. So gullible.

It started long ago, both of them hot-blooded and sweating, inexperienced when their lips clashed. Tongues mapping the other’s mouth, biting, nipping, sucking. It went on just like that for a while, making out in empty locker rooms, sneaking to the other’s hotel room to borrow the other’s hand, sometimes just to watch the other come undone.

He sucks harder and relishes in the throaty moan, smirks around the meat in his mouth. He can’t wait for what comes next.

_I like it when you take control_  
_Even if you know that you don't_  
_Own me, I'll let you play the role_  
_I'll be your animal_

And here they are again, with Yuzuru’s hands tied to the bed post, the silk of Javi’s tie soft on his wrists, the Spaniards body hard as it presses closer to him. He loves this hotel simply because the bigger rooms have four posts beds and they are perfect for this. For his hands or feet- or both- to be tied to them as the older goes harder, deeper.

He’s a moaning mess, breathing heavily, skin glistening with sweat as he rocks back, trying to follow Javi’s rhythm but he fails, earning a harsh slap to his ass. He moans wantonly, arching his back even more just to entice him, see if he’ll take the bait and do it again. But he knows better, knows that he only has the control Yuzu allows. Javier knows that, at the end of the day, it’s Yuzuru calling the shots and he’s powerless, a puppy following its master’s orders in disguise.

He pulls out, leaving the younger gaping, empty and frustrated. He gets off the bed and stands before him, Yuzuru can only drool at the sight. Strong chest, hard muscles, a hard cock standing proud between his legs which are bruised, teeth marks and love bites all over them and he smirks.

However will you explain this?

_So you're a tough guy_  
_Like it really rough guy_  
_Just can't get enough guy_  
_Chest always so puffed guy_

It’s always been like this, Yuzuru thinks as he watches the unfamiliar scene playing before him. Javier is that kind of guy, the one to flex his arms to showcase his muscles, to put his feet up on the table while he watches football. The one who likes fast, rough, hard to the point of pain. Not that Yuzuru complains. A little pain can do wonders.

Right now, he looks like a peacock, chest out and parading around everyone, showing off that little girlfriend of his who clings to his arm like a desperate thing. He smirks, this should be fun.

_I'm that bad type_  
_Make your mama sad type_  
_Make your girlfriend mad tight_  
_Might seduce your dad type_  
_I'm the bad guy, duh_

Stepping in the restaurant he can feel everyone’s eyes on him. Ah yes, the eternal recluse, as some call him. Always alone, always turning down every invitation to hang out. That’s him, right? If only they knew.

He smiles and bows his head, his public persona something that by now just comes naturally. He greets those around him, smiles genuinely at his rink mates’ enthusiasm. Then there’s Javi, who eyes him suspiciously, girlfriend still on his arm.

He makes a show of taking off his jacket, and delights in the loud gasps and harsh intakes of breath that follow the reveal. The neckline on the t-shirt he wears is low, and it shows off his collarbones and his neck beautifully. It allows everyone to see the purplish hickeys, the faint teeth marks and for a moment, he wonders.

Can she recognize your teeth engraved on my skin?

_I like when you get mad_  
_I guess I'm pretty glad that you're alone_

It’s later when everyone is ordering a second round that Javi finally pulls him aside, to an empty corner of the bar where they ended up and pushes him to the wall. He’s seething, nostrils flaring and veins popping and Yuzuru loves it. A challenging smile makes its way to his lips and Javier growls, closing the distant between them to press a bruising kiss to his lips.

It’s all tongue and teeth, heat and moisture and there’s drool running down the corner of his mouth, but he couldn’t care less. It feels wonderful and forbidden and he wants more.

“You have to stop.” Javier says.

Yuzuru smiles sweetly when he hears her voice calling for the Spaniard and loves the panic he sees in Javier’s face. She finds them just as they were, his body up against the wall, Javi’s arms caging his head and so close. Her eyes are wary of the situation and Javier is quickly by her side. They talk in hushed voices as the Japanese leaves them be.

_You said she's scared of me?_

He arrives to the little corner they have claimed as their own, grabs his jacket and bids everyone goodnight. Javier and Marina get there just as he’s about to leave and he bids them both goodbye, he’s deceptively strong hands hanging onto Javi’s shirt for just a second too long.

“_I mean, I don't see what she sees._” He says, voice low and threatening. He looks at her and smiles wickedly. “_But maybe it's 'cause I'm wearing your cologne_”

He leaves.

Yeah, he’s the bad guy.

Duh.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Too much? Lemme know in the comments which are always super appreciated and welcomed!
> 
> Also, other than the song, this is totally Yuzu's fault. I mean... Have you seen the BTS for his latest Ghana comercial?!! That t-shirt?!!! RUDE!! ILLEGAL!! Ahem... I'll calm down...
> 
> So yeah, totally Yuzu's fault... (not)


End file.
